The Familiar Of A Princess
by DALO225
Summary: What would you do if in one of the biggest and most deadly battles you ever had, you destroyed your own world. What would you do if you were the lone survivor, plauged with the deaths of trillions. This is the story of Son, gohan and how he faces a new start, in Halkegenia, after a horrible tragedy. Stronger Gohan. OC Gohan. Yes cursing, maybe lemon. Chapters revised: 1-2
1. Prolouge: A new adventure begins

**Hey everybody ****i don't know yet, this is dalo. This is my first story so be nice. Please read all of the words of the first chapter or future else chapters won't make sense.*READ THIS* Also for your to know, only the the z-fighters and a few humans survived the andriods attack (few billions or so humans alive). Also goku never went to king kai's planet, he went to the location where he sensed evil ki's(a win-win). So bojack never (yet) got out due to an explosion (maybe a green portal though, yes*evil laugh*). King kai still took goku to the grand kai's planet and stayed there for entertainment.**

**'Thinking'(things you think about)**

**"Talking"(words coming out of our mouth)**

**-Telepathy-(talking through the mind)**

**Sorry couldn't resist my inner annoying person**

**Chapter 1: A new adventure begins**

* * *

**CELL GAMES:NEAR THE END**

* * *

Every strong, well-defined muscled in his 11 year old body ached and hurt like it was hit with 20-tons of brick. He wishes that happened to him instead of this. Mostly because with 20-ton of bricks, he wouldn't feel a thing. Sadly though he was being pushed to his limits because of one evil being... Cell.

Cell was a biologocally created by a scientist named for the purpose of becoming perfect, fighting/killing goku and destroying earth. After he came back from the future, he absorbed number 18 and 17, two other androids made for killing goku and world destruction. He then transformed to his perfect form and made a tournament for all the fighters of the world 'cough,z-fighters, cough'.

This is where the young preteen is located, trying to avenge his fallen father and friend. With only one hand (due to the fact his left one is a bloody mess) he is using his gigantic amount of ki to fight this monster in a show-down. He is pouring all his ki into his farthers signature ki-attack. That is when he started the chanting, as did cell.

Cell," KA- ME-HA-ME-HAAA!"

Pre-teen," KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAA!" Shouted both cell and the teen in unison.

The beams hit with such power that everyone about a mile away was pushed back. The two powerful and light blue beams fought back and forth, trying to outmatch and overcome the other. Cell laughed as he saw his beam quickly come closer to his enemies diminishing beam . The closer it got the louder he proclaimed his victory. As for the youth, his beam was pushed back. He didn't want to use his full power for fear of his home planet. That was untill he heard the voice of a loved one that was dead.

"Gohan,"spoke the invisible voice to his son.

"Daddy," spoke the boy now known as gohan. The boy who was starting to give up.

"Don't give up son. Don't be scared for the sake if the planet planet. Everything can be fixed with the dragonballs. Just let your power out and destroy the monster that threatened the world we love. Let loose gohan, for everyone," spoke the warrior named goku to his son.

This was the thing that pushed gohan's fear out and gave way to unleashing his unbelievable power. Though just as he was about to unleash all he had, a soft, quiet, female voice spoke up, out of now where.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers heed my call. I ask by the name if brimir and by the blood that runs in my vains, to bring me a familiar of worth. One that has increble power, is true to itself and a great being. A soul and heart that will always fight for the truth and will protect me. I ask from the depths of my heart and soul to bring me this familiar so it can forever be in my life. Bring me this beautiful familiar and make it my own." Said the strange voice.

Ignoring it, gohan looked deep within himself to release all his power at cell. His long, spiky, blond hair rustled due to the power he was about to unleash. Then the female voice said one last thing as gohan fired his energy at the beam.

"Bring forth, my familiar!"shouted the strange voice. Then gohan heard a weird buzzing sound behind him, but continued on.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." shouted gohan as he released all his power at cell.

Cell looked shocked as the beams got back to being completly in gohans favor. Cell then also put all his energy in his beam. The beams then came to a standstill as they were conpletly even. Then the earth started shaking violently as the beams got bigger. Then to both cells and gohans shock, the beams became one in a great spinning mass and exploded in great display of power. The explosion started surrounding the earth as all life that survived android 18 and 17 deadly attacks was becoming extinct. Gohan watched in sadness as the beam that would destroy all his loved ones was finally able to break through his weak defences and hit him straight on. He felt all his families and friends ki start to fanish as the great explosion consumed them. He heard cell scream as the explosion hit him also, but gohan just smiled and closed his eyes.

It was a sad smile as he thought ' at least we will be together mom and dad' as the explosion pushed him backwards and ripped his gi to shreds, revealing his muscled body even more than before, he screamed in utter and unbearable pain. Just as he was awaiting death to take him away forever, he got a strange feeling of being pushed downward and falling down.

Gohan opened his eyes and they widened when he saw himself falling threw a strange gree portal to complete darkness. He couldn't fly because he was to worn out and the portal was pushing too much pressure on his battered body, so he just fell through the never ending darkness. That was untill he was caught by very familiar arms he knew well... his father **( Similiar to when goku caught gohan in the movie Bojack Unbound)**

Goku looked like a wispy spirit, like he wasn't suppose to be there. He wore his usual blue and orange turtle hermite gi as he looked down at his bloody and battered son. He gave a weak smile as he knew there was nothing he could do to avoid the situation king kai had told him about. His son's life was saved, but at a big cost. He had already broken the rules by saving dende, who was in a coma because goku was a little too late from collecting him from the ki explosion. He then p,ut on top of his son's bloody chest: a strangly large dino cap holder, that help a few more other capsule holders that his son might need on his journey, a normal sized sensu bean silk bag, and a larger silk bag that held 7 special and strangely perfectly round balls.

King kai thought this outcome would happen so he was prepared for this situation by collecting these supplies. He told goku to give these supplies to his son gohan because in case the planet was destroyed and he was the only one left. That was why gohan was currently breaking another rule by holding his son. Goku could feel the weight of the portal pulling at him for gohan's release into the darkness. That was when goku decided to speak. He was about to when he started falling down rapidly. Deciding he had little time to talk to his only kin and a great struggle to hold him, goku turned super saiyan. With his new state of power keeping him balenced he looked at his son. Teal eyes met teal eyes as goku continued.

"Gohan, i don't have much time because this portal is pushing against me. I want you to know i am proud of you son. You did you best and I am so proud of you. But the earth is gone and you are heading who knows where. King kai thought something like this would happen so he planned this so i give you these things. Wish back the planet in seven years when dende reawakes and the dragonballs can be used. I love you son and i wish you good luck. I will see you in seven years with your mother and all our friends my son **(Yeah, i decided goten would be made in other world and will be born dead, sorry i mis-wrote that. Te-he)** Goodbye," said the earths former hero that saved it so many times to his son. Then he dissapeared in the black, as gohan's super saiyan 2 aura gave away to his first form. He then began falling untill he hit another green portal which led him to a bright room.

* * *

**LOCATION WHERE THE PORTAL ENDS: UNKNOWN PLACE**

* * *

His body was strained, tired and completely was when he decided to take a napmid-air, both physically and mentally tired. That was untill he fell face-first on to the hard, cold, stone floor. He groaned as he tried to stand up but failed. Red blood started pilling around the stone floor as gohan decided to turn himslf over and look around. It was painfull but with his remaining strengh he turned himself over and looked around. He was in a large room with many oddly dressed people. He mentally chuckled and thought 'yeah, i'm judging people's clothing. Heck i was wearing a a cape and pointy shoes, well still wearing pointy shoes.'

There were people on his left and his right, watching him with a 'what the fuck' looks. They all either had a staft or a wand with them, and looked pretty formal. Then there were two guards in... armor protecting the door. They wore armor, which looked alot like medival armor during medival times in france and each had one sword and one wand. Finally, there were two royal looking people in two throwns that looked pretty mad, one male and one female, and were next to an old guy that might rival master roshi's, the dead turtle hermit's age. 'Not likely' thought gohan as he looked at the last person. It was a young girl, maybe his age or younger wearing royal looking clothes. She had a tiarra on her head and had purple hair two pig tails **(Ironic, why is it that henrietta has pig tails like gohan's true mate, videl)**.

Gohan was a little surprised because he only thought a weird natural color could be blue (bulma) or lavender (trunks/marai trunks) and even red (lime) **(Remeber, gohan doesn't come out much with NORMAL** **people**). She was wearing a pink dress and looked at him with big, innocent periwinkle blue eyes. She had a look of suprise, scared, curious, confused and excited all wrapowd up into one expression. That was untill she noticed the vast amount of red, wet and drying blood around the preteen.

Her eyes instantly filled with worry as she screamed loudly, hurting the demi-saiyan's ears enough for him to find new strengh and cover them. She then screamed something in an older version of french and a guard quickly ran off. He translated it as," Someone, quickly get a water-mage. Look at all the blood. My familiar will die, hurry!" Sighing, he decided to relax the young girl because he then remembered the small silk bag and knew only the famous sensue beans could be there. Transforming out of super saiyan because he was wasting too much energy, gohan used what energy he had left to grab the leather bag and take out a sensu bean. He open the bag, dropping all eleven sensu beans, and with much pain, took one and ate it. Every one was already surprised when the supposed blond haired preteen turned turned his hair black, a uncommon if none existing color. Imagine the surprise they had when he ate a dry 'green' bean and all the injuries and blood he had were gone. Even the water mage that had just arrived jaw was hanging down.

Gohan stood up and saw everones faces. Confused he said in french, one off the 30 languages his mom drilled into his head,"what." This shook everone out of there shock and then the whispering started. Things like ' a commener being summoned impossible' or 'how did he heal himself' and 'wow, look at his toned body' and even 'the princess has gotten a good one for a servant*whistled*'. Gohan being gohan, blushed madly after hearing the last two because of his increased hearing. It all stopped when the old man coughed to get the attention of everyone and then spoke to the royal looking man. On closer inspection, he was wearing a crown, a silk below feet reaching coat with cotton puff, a ordinary royal shirt and pants. He had straight,dark blue hair that was cut long below his neck and had an aura of power surrounding him (** No he isn't tabitha's uncle)**.

The old man spoke," my king, this all and all strange occurence, but your daughter needs to finish the ritual with this commoner or she fails the summoning ritual. The king instantly turned red from anger and pointed at gohan with his finger and yelled.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO HAVE A COMMONER AS A FAMILIAR AND FOR HER 'FAMILIAR' TO GET THE PLEASURE OF SUCH A THING FROM ROYALTY. A ..."screamed the king but was stopped when the old man stared at him.

"She will either finish the ritual and get a familiar, or she will not and become a failiar of a mage. Your choice my king," spoke the man coldly, glaring at the king.

The king grunted and mumbled," fine i approve the continuing of the ritual old osmand. But he better be worth it for my henrietta." Osmand nodded and told the girl named henrietta to continue.

Blushing madly, she walked up to gohan and was shocked to see his body and his face when she got a better look at it with out the blood. She blushed even redder and told him to kneel. Seeing as she was a princess, gohan's naive brain thought nothing of the red of her face and as he was told. In a quiet voice like the one gohan's saiyan hearing heard before, she spoke.

"I, Henrietta de Tristain call apon the pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble... human and make him my own for as long as i live. By brimir's great name, let my magic run through his vains and forever for him to be my familiar," she spoke.

Then she did something that would forever change gohan's and henrietta's life...princess henrietta, as he heard, kissed him on the lips. That was enough for gohan to pass out because it was his first kiss. Well not before he felt a strange sensation on his newly healed left arm. It felt like his skin was burning, but gohan didn't feel it for three things. First he is super strong, second he is a saiyan and saiyans have tough skin and last he was asleep.

* * *

**UNKNOWN P****LACE: A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

Gohan awoke and felt he was laying down, so he sat up. He looked around and saw he was in some little girls room. He could tell by all the pink, the dresses and the perfume. He saw he was sitting on a matress on the floor next to a big, fancy looking bed. He knew it was most likely softer than this matress but it looked like someone else's so he stayed put. He didn't really care because it actually felt like his room's bed. He felt sad again about his planet, but then remembered about the dragon balls. Gohan's eyes then widdened and he started looking around wildly but found his father's gifts next to him. He sighed and then heard a quiet, familiar voice.

"A-are you alright. Is the bed to your liking. If it isn't we could just retreat another. Its alright if you want another and are just to shy to say,"spoke the voice in a timid and respectful way.

Gohan, not understanding what the voice was saying because he wasn't thinking said,"what?"in japanese.

The girl looked at gohan confused and gohan spoke again but in french," i mean what?"

The girl resaid what she said before to gohan. Gohan said the matress was fine and said he was alright. That was when it hit gohan that his world was destroyed, and the power level of the people here were too low to be an alien race.

Confused gohan asked,"Uhh, miss..."

"Henrietta," she spoke while while continueing to face away from gohan.

"Yes, miss Henrietta. By chance could you tell me the county and continent and place, in order, where i am."asked gohan with hope she would answer.

"Oh ok, you are in the county Tristain, in the continent of Halkegenia and at my parents castle in the capital city of Tristain. Why do you ask, do you come from from the east," asked henrietta from excitment. She was able to conclude if he asked what continent he is in, then he must be from the mysterious east. That would explain the weird metal box thing, his clothes and the healing bean.

"No i am not from the east... just another planet, universe or dimension."spoke gohan while wondering which one was right. Henrietta was a little upset he wasn't from the east (mostly because she wanted to know how it looked) but her head shot up after hearing that part.

"What, really! That is unbelievable,"she said surprised turning around quickly in the room to face henrietta.

Gohan blushed seeing the girl and remembering what she did. She also remembered because she blushed at looking at him. "Yeah, that is true, but i have a question, how am i here. I am suppose to be dead, not that i am complaining," asked gohan, trying to releave the awkwardness in the girls room.

"Oh yeah i forgot, i summoned you and to became my familiar when... i... kissed...you," she spoke shly.

"Oh then thank you, but what us a fa-mi-li-ar?"gohan asked confused, ignoring the kissing comment.

"Well a familiar is the protector of its summoner. It is suppose to listen to its masters every order and do as it is asked... but if you don't want to be my familiar... you could ...leave,"she spoke sadly.

Gohan looked at her while thinking about what to say. He then said," why would i, you did save me from death so it only seems fair, and also your really nice so I guess listening to you won't be that bad," gohan said while using the son grin to cheer her up.

"Really,"asked the girl with so much hope in her voice and eyes.

"Really,"gohan said, earning him a hug-tackle from the girl. That was until gohan relized the awkward position of her on top of him and coughed. They both started blushing as they stood up. That was when gohan got an idea.

"Well, you now we never actually, formally introduced ourselfs so..."gohan trailed off, trying to show her the meaning.

"Well, my name is Princess Henrietta de Tristain. I am 10 years old. It is a pleasure to meet you. And you are?"she spoke in a fancy manner.

Gohan got another idea and said," I guess it is only fair to tell you who I really am princess. My full status name is, prince son,gohan of the ox kingdom and i am 11 years old. The pleasures is all mine princess." Gohan then did something he read in his social studies books when he was 4-years old that they did in medivial times. He kneeled in front of the princess quickly, got her left hand to his face and gently kissed the palm of the hand like he saw in the books. The princess instantly pulled her hand away blushing and walked to a wardrobe and looked at gohan.

"Uhh, i need to change. Can you wait outside?"she asked as gohan nodded blushing and left.

'Why am i blushing so much' thought gohan whike looking at his tatters known as clothes before remembering the capsules he had. He opened the capsule holder and looked around, hoping to find what he was looking for. He sighed a breath of relieve when he found a capsule that said 'gi's'. He mentally thanked bulma and took one out. He then closed and put everything back inside (except the gi capsule) and closed the holder.

Gohan threw the capsule and it exploded shaking the building a bit. He then heard the princess scream and the sound of metal feet running up the stairs. Ignoring the running feet, gohan looked up and was shocked to see about 20 more capsule holders, each saying 'gi's'. He sighed as he pulled another capsule out, closed everthing of that holder, put the holder back into the stack, put all boxes back into the first box and opened the opened the one he had in his hand. Too his exhausted brain, he was happy to see about 41 gi's in front of him pulled one out of the pile. The gi was simiar to the one he wore before the cell games except no cape and it came with pockets and underwear. He cursed bulma a little for all that work but was happy because he had a bunch if gi's for training, especially of he read that capsule labled 'gravity room right, and who knows what else. Smiling, he took of his broken gi (leaving him naked) and destroyed it. Now he began to change.

The guards, servants and anybody near bye were rushing to the princess's aid. Already they were frantic because they heard 6 explosions. They were runnung up the stairs and then down a hall like there life depended on it, even the king. Almost more than half the castle ran into the wide hall that led to the princess's room and they stopped in shock at what they saw. Right there in front of them was a muscular, no a ripped commoner that was the princess's familiar changing and was only wearing underwear while holding a strange purple clothing. Gohan blushed as everone was watching him and even worse, after making sure it was safe the princess came out.

To her shock there was half of the castle starring at her familiar gohan's ripped body, even she was. Embaressed to an impossible extent, gohan super speeded, putting his gi on, placing the capsule in his pocket and giving everyone the famous son grin while nervously laughing and putting his right hand on his back head while rubbing. This is something his father and all his friends call the 'son trademark'. Grumbiling as seeing it was only the commoner that kissed his princess, he ordered everyone away while glaring daggers at gohan. He said a quick goodbye to his daughter while keeping his glare at gohan, something gohan noticed.

Gohan got back in the room and jumped into the bed henrietta gave gave him. He sighed when henrietta asked how he did that explosion and speed and said he would tell her later, like tommorow. He was both mentally and physically tired and in need of a good night's rest. Henrietta also tired, understoid and went to bed. She snapped her fingers and went to bed, but before she could sleep, gohan asked her something.

"Why does your father not like me. I just met him. Did i do something wrong," he asked innocently.

Henrietta sighed knowing the reason and looked down on gohan's bed to her left side. She spoke," Don't worry, he will get used to you. He is just mad because for him i am his little girl and he is mad that a 'commener' in his brain shouldn't be my familiar and he shouldn't have had the pleasure of... kissing...me..." she said shylyagain.

Gohan nodded and asked his last question of the day,"what is a commener?" Henrietta looked shocked for him not knowing, but he said he is from a strange place and answerered the question," a commener is someone that can't do magic, a noble, since you most likely don't know, is anyone who can use magic like me. Ok good night gohan," she said yawning.

"Good night henrietta,"said gohan as he thought about what henrietta said.

'Magic ehh. Well i got 7 years to learn about this world, well i better sleep, gonna need my energy for tommorow' thought gohan as he went to sleep wondering what the future will bring. Dreaming about the day he once again see his family and his home again.

* * *

**See that wasn't so bad now was it. I hope if you read this you'll leave a review and follow or favorite me and/or this story. Sorry if you find any mistakes, i was writing with a touch kind of phone. I'll try to write as often as i can for you guys and yes i purposly left the runes out because he doesn't relize it yet. See ya later and review.**

**D A L O. I will update every 2 or 3 days from now, but no i make no promises.**

**ALSO- I HAVE GOTTEN TO MANY REVIEWS, FOR ME, ABOUT MY SPELLING. I SAID 'FUCK IT' AND JUST OVER CHECKED THIS AND CHANGED A VIEW THINGS. THANK ME WITH REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 1 : A Trip To The Academy Part 1

**Hey, sorry i was gone for more than i thought. I fell down the stairs (don't laugh,well ok maybe a little...but make it quick. That fall hurt like a bitch) and broke my phone because i was watching dbz and foz to be alot more accurant with this story. Sadly my learning caused a temporary setback, but i am back bitches! Please review nice things kiddies ( and then stop reading this shit cause your too young) ok. **

**P.S serious fighting scene next chapter! **

**P.P.S when you read henrietta's part in the chapter, don't imagine her talking in that baby 4 year old voice from the english version, no imagine her talking in that japanese voice in zero no tsukaima, not the english familiar of zero. If you have any dignity or respect towards me or this story... do it. Hahahaha, that was too serious, but really do think of henrietta like that. Now, without further a-due... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

** A Trip To The Academy Part 1**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking and/or Sarcasm'**

**-Telepathy-**

***Actions characters do***

**Disclaimer: no matter how much I do wish I owned these light novels/mangas/animes, i know i am broke and don't own a single thing that is my own. It still breaks my heart that i don't own anything *sobs*. So i sadly don't own dbz or foz/znt. Now get out of my house you damn lawers, out i say. OOUUUTTT! LAWEEERRRSSS! OUUUUTTTTTTTT! Because you can't sue me bitches... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, i was kidding with the bitches comment... wait!*lawers pick DALO up and head to court*. Nooo! I demand a law-er, wait *dalo does poker face* shit! Please!No! *Screams dalo as he is forced to write chapter two the lawers way.***

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER: HOLY LANDS (ELVES LAND) / NARRATOR P.O.V**

* * *

The ground shook more violantly than it would have in a level ten earthquake. Pieces of rock, big and small, levitated in the air due to the dramatic, impossible increase of power surging all around. From far away, it would look like hundreds of very powerful square class mages were lifting every single piece of those thousands of rocks floating around in the air, when it is only the power of two commoners.

From far they would just look like blurs of light, but from upclose, the two very powerful figures are clearly seen. These two figure both have an incredibly bright aura around them, easily seen from the plains of the great dessert, location of the great 'holy land'.

Not even the so called mythical and powerful elves come near to see the strange disturbance in their land. They are smart enough to feel and remember a battle is about to happen and that it could easily kill them.

The two strong figures stared sharp daggers at each others, neither flinching or moving from a glare that could easily kill a griffen crossed with a dragon with a rider that is a mix of a demon and a elf, just by looking at it.

The figure closer up can be seen to be two commoners, simple teenagers that could do very little, but the aura around them is prove enough that the guess is incorrect.

The younger looking one of the two could already be considered strange just by looking at him. He was the estimated guess of about five feet and ten inches tall with a flaring white flames surronding him.

He had has raven black hair, which was common from little-to-none in Halkegenia,that was more strangly spiked in a upward haircut. It flared around due to his amazing power, but without proper knowledge, it would look like the winds doing.

He has black onyx eyes, which were in a deadly glare, and were also one-hundred percent uncommon. They had a strange feeling of wisdom and hurt no one at his age should have ever felt. His body was even stranger, due to the fact that his muscles weren't just defined, but also quite large.

He wore and simple purple gi that had a v-neck that reached a little below his chest. He also wears two red wristbands joined by a red sash that wrapped around his waist with the two ends of the sash seen in front of his legs. He brands two red and purple training boots, with the purple being the main color and the red being the laces and bottom. He has a tight, black, short-sleeved shirt, under his purple gi. All of the clothes he wore were weighted, heavy enough that not even a dragon could lift it.

He wore no martial arts school symbol on the back of his gi, showing that he is a master of his own with his own technique, but did wear two martial arts schools, in the language of japenese, on his left and right chest-place showing his resect for his teachers. All this fabric was made specially, and was heavy enough to kill a normal human if they tried to put it on. He had a gleam in his eyes like he is ready and looking forward to this deadly fight.

The older looking teen was by far more stranger than his fighting counterpart. He was about as tall as the raven -haired teen, if not half an inch taller or two taller with a wilder light around him. His aura was literally like a golden flame, flaring and moving from all the power around this teen. He had waving, spikey blond hair that stood at more of its edges than the raven-haired teens hair. It also waved around much faster than the others hair, showing the wind had no part in the fastly waving hairs movement.

He had fierce teal eyes that flared more of pain and confidence in victory than the wise and hurt eyes of the other fighter had. He had a slighty bigger and more defined body figure than the other opponent.

He wore a a similar gi to the other fighters gi, only that it was the color of bright orange. He wore two blue wristbands and blue sash like the others that also ended into two seperate ends that were in front of his legs. He wore blue and yellow training boots with blue being the main color and yellow being the laces and the bottom, like the raven-haired fighters boots. He also wore a tight, blue, short-sleeved shirt that was located under his gi. All his clothes were also weighted, only heavier than the raven- haired teens clothes.

He wore no martial arts school symbol on his back like the other, showing he was both a master and had his own technique of fighting too. He wore both of his training schools on his left and right chest like the other and looked even more excited to begin the fight than his opponent. This was obviously with the look of battle-lust in his eyes. With no one seen for miles and miles on end, the fight began.

Both teens rushed forward, literally flying, with there chosen fist ready to hit its target. Both fist met causing a massive shock wave to shake the ground even more than it already was. The blond was first to react as he pulled his right fist back quickly and aimed a uppercut at the black haired teens stomach. As soon as he hit, his attack went through him as the blond had to instantly blocked a close hit to his chest with his elbow. That was when the black haired teen aimed a punch to the blonds face and it was blocked.

This was the mark of the begining of barrels of kicks, punches, dodges, blockings and shooting ki blast that went on for a full three hours. To the normal human eye, they were nothing but blurs and shockwaves that shaked the desert.

It all stopped when the black-haired teen distracted the easily much stronger blond into a barrage of fake kicks and punches which let him get the chance to knee him in the gut. The said blond spit out blood as both fighters reappeared grinning, with new injuries. It was easy to see the onyx eyed teen was fighting a hard battle by all the numerous bruises, cuts and burns.

This time the golden haired teen began the fight by quickly trying to land a round house kick to his opponents already battered face. The other teen was able to bring up his left arm in time to block the kick barely. He was quick to retaliate by sending a fisted right hand to his attackers chest, which the said attacker blocked quickly with his left arm. Smiling, they both seemingly appeared to phase out of existance once again. They were there though, the shockwaves were more than enough proof of it.

This continued for more hours, them fighting in super speed, one landing a devastating attack, and then they would once again phase out. They phased out for the last time when the black haired teen uppercutted the other in the jaw and then quickly at the same time kicked him in the gut, and then to send a ki blast to the others face, efficantly sending him a good two-hundred feet away to the hard, sandy ground.

Both teens were bloodied and battered with deep cuts, bad, deep blue bruise and deep black burns covered both of there heavily toned bodies. As if both had a mental agreement to finish this for good, they both got into there teachers respected favorite-end-battle ki blast stance and prepared the attack itself.

The blondie got in a position of crouching in the air, which he got there by floating up after the deadly combo attack. With both his hands connected into a half opened palm like way, with his hands on his right side. A light blue, spinning ki ball appeared in his hands as he said the stances proper chant. "KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE!.."yelled the fighter, speaking for the first time in all the fight in a deep, battle-lust filled voice.

The raven haired teen got in the position of standing at his full, tall height, with both if his hand extended fully upward in a completely open-palmed way, with a bright yellow, flaring, oval-like-ki ball appeared, glowing more brightly while he prepared his own proper chant for his own ki attack. "MAAAAA! SENNNNN! KOOOOO!..." also yelled the onyx eyed teen, also talking for the first time. His voice sounded strangly like the golden haired teens voice, only with less battle-lust in it. They both yelled the last part of the chant at the same time, saying the word in complete and very strange and similiar harmony.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA..." they both yelled in unison as they fired their own special ki attack at each other. The blond just moved his hands in front off him, still in the semi-closed together position as a light blue beam came blasting towards the other teen.

The other teen, following the blonds example, quickly moved his open palms in front of him, aiming for his oponent, while the oval turned into a fearce yellow beam, aiming for the blue beam.

Both beams hit with such power that the ground around them seemed to literally explode. Just as the beams looked like they were in a stand-still, the blond but more energy into the beam, making him glow more golden. The beam blue beam started pushing the yellow beam back that the onyx eyed teen had no choice. He, like all people of his kind hated losing. Even if he knew he would lose, his stubborness took over.

The raven haired teen's haired started to flash and glow golden as his eyes flashed teal, and his aura of white, spiked to golden. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as his white aura turned completly golden with glowing gold hair, struggling teal eyes and a bigger, more toned body. At this point, denying that those two fighters looked just like twins would make you go to a hospital and apointments with a "special person" for you going mad.

Sadly for the newly becomed blond, he lost alot of his energy in his transformation to a super saiyan, as it is called, that he instantly turned back to normal and passed out. The first blond became quite mad when his counterpart broke the deal and cheated him. He got an evil smirk when ge shot the kamehameha forword, winning him the spar.

He quickly went to where his bloody, battered, bruised, cut, burned counterparts body had landed to. Powering down to look exactly like the first raven haired teen he walked up to his dobbleganger. Using his remaining strengh, he lifted the barely alive teen, reconnected the connection in there ki and two warriors came together once again to create there full, legendary selfs.

Standing up with half of his energy back, the legendary warror brought two fingers to his forhead, focused on a specific ki and instant transmissioned away, leaving the area of complete and total destruction. The only one powerful enough to cause such damage to a planet like this one could be the one and only, the last z-fighter alive... Son, Gohan. And he is training very hard for what is come in the near future.

**(A.N this is my first ever fighting scene. Tell me if you like it. If you do then say you do. If you don't, review you don't and i'll change my style. The next fighting scene will be better, longer, more detailed and better fighting techniques. I wrote this as an example to how i write. REMEMBER, THIS WAS ONLY A SPAR, SO WHEN THEY FIGHT FOR REAL NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL WRITE IT LIKE THIS, OK.**

* * *

**ROYAL PALACE OF TRISTAIN AFTER SPAR: NARRATOR P.O.V**

* * *

His muscles were literally twiching because of how they ached as he made his way to his sensu bean collecton. He really needed a nice long bath but he needed a sensu bean to get rid of his horrible injuries for it doen't burn. So after teleporting next to oblivious henrietta and sneaking away, he headed for his bean storage room.

He went to the top of the huge gravity room (bulma's doing) / hyperbolic time chamber (dende's doing) / mansion/tower (both bulma's doing) and pressed his palm to the diginal scanner and then put his secret code in. Only he and henrietta had the clearence to enter, so he worried little if someone tries to break in to a room filled of healing beans.

The door opens with a hiss and gohan walked straight to the sensu beans as the door automactically closed. That was when he finaly took notice of his body's condition and his battle injuries. He had deep cuts around his mid chest and arms, blue bruises around his face, chest and legs. And he had ki burns everywhere. Gohan was a little confused how he had finished the fight with so little damage and didn't figure it out untill he reached the room he was looking for.

'It must have ended like this because my base form fought my super saiyan one form, not like when i fight the usual super saiyan two versus super saiyan two, or when super saiyan one fights super saiyan two' thought gohan.

Content he was able to figure that out, gohan walked up to one of the sensu bean capsules, popped it open, took a sensu bean out, popped it closed and put it back in its place. Gohan headed for the door as it shifted open to the side to let him pass. He then headed to the washroom as he took out a bean from the silk bag and popped it in his mouth.

He chewed slowly and then swallowed as he watched his body heal. All the bruises started turning back to the color of his skin, all the cuts started closing and reattach with its other side to finish, turning into a line, and disappearing and leaving his healed skin. All the burns started changing color and started changing into his skin color untill all the black is gone, and then all his blood outside his body seemed to evaporate off as it went into every availble skin pore it could. After the healing gohan felt his muscles expand for a second and turn back to normal. He felt new power from the fact that saiyan's get stronger after every deadly, life-threatning fight. After getting used to the power and satisfied with his healed body, gohan went to receive his well deserved bath.

After taking off his shredded clothing, if you could call it that anymore, in the hall because he has no modesty, he dumped it into the nearest trashcan and continued on his way to the washroom. Apon entering gohan turned on the temperature where alot of smoke comes out and entered the bath.

It was about ten feet and five inches wide and long. It was about five feet deep with the dept all the same in all the floor. It had about three feet high seats that are smooth and connected to the floor and sides of the bath.

It had a shower mode in which glass walls appear from all four, smooth sides of the bath and the bath floor rises upward untill it reaches the normal lenghth of the floor, and then hundreds of showerheads appear ontop that fall verticle or horizontal by choice. It can range from the usual massage to the Nivada falls mode. It had fancy gold all around and the water is fresh enough to drink **(Before you enter of course). **

It also has a shampoo and conditioner in the water choice for if the person is to lazy to do it themselfs. It ranged from feezing ice cold to hot enough to burn normal human skin **(Gohan has a secret code and handscanner for the extream temperatures) **temperatures. It also has those water pumbers on all sides like in hot tubes.**  
**

Gohan decided to use shampoo and conditioner in the water in the water because he was to lazy to to it himself. After that he scrumbed himself with soap outside the bath and then jumped back in. After thirty minutes inside the bath he decided it was time to go to sleep.

He was still a bit surpised that his base form lasted untill sundown, but just put it in the category 'getting stronger'. After walking to his dressor, he took out his underwear and put it on. Done changing, gohan moved up to the tallest floor where his room was and entered.

His room had a private bathroom (plumping) and a awsome bed that he wishes he could thank bulma a thousands times for it. It was a super-delux king-sized waterbed that messaged the person in his sleep. It has spiral, midium thick,columes on all four sides and a fancy-looking back board in the back. It also had thin, fancy curtains that could cover all three open sides, because the bed was fancing up a wall. It also has a cover on the top that showed a picture of the moon before it was destroyed and stars, every one looking as real as it did in his world.

He has a large bookcase covering all of the left wall when entering and has a big desk to the right coner to work on. He mostly has books from this world that he studied in the begining to learn more about it, but he does have a few (alot) of text books to keep his studies up for his mothers sake.

The door to the private bathroom is on the far right and he had his personal treasures on a table on the nearest right next to a saiyan sized kichen. He has a closet in the middle of the right wall with all his clothing. His bed was located in the middle of the back wall with a door on its left. This door connects to the henrietta's room in case she needed to talk **(That is a tall tower gohan) **. He also has a medium sized window on the left sidevof his bed. It all ends with a few pictures of his family and friends before the cell games.

Exhausted and tired, gohan slid into the water bed and let the constent waves wash over his worn body. He was so tired he forgot to eat dinner, but he did eat a large snack **( 32 human lunches, that's kinda large) **. Letting sleep over take him, he got a weird feeling he forgot something important was going to happen but decided it was nothing. He has no idea how much he is going to regret that.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY : NARRATOR P.O.V**

* * *

Gohan was having a nice dream about swimming in his mom's cooking and stuffing his face with so much food, it would put goku to shame. That was untill he spotted his mother with a red face holding a frying pan. The next thing gohan knew was that everything was black and he had woken up.

He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light coming from the window on his left side. When his eyes adjested, with his saiyan hearing, he heard soft, quiet breathing from his chest. He slowly looked down and saw the familiar short purple hair of his master in her revealing sleeping clothes.

She was currently sleeping on gohan's chest and gohan instantly put his left arm around her. It wasn't that he liked her in that way, well to be honest he didn't know how he felt towards her, it was to comfort her. Gohan knew he was her only real friend around her that understood her and could let her be her real self instead of the princess of tristain. That is why she only trusted gohan to comfort her from her sadness.

Her father had recently died in front of her because of a fatal heart disease, like gohan's father would have if not for future trunks, that killed him. She usually comes to sleep with him when she can't sleep by herself because of nightmares of her father. Gohan tries his best to comfort her because he promised the former king he would help her just before he died five months ago.

After a three months in the palace, the king started warming up to the young, innocent, naive raven haired familiar if his daughter. They became good friends, dispite the fact he was a 'commenor' that kissed his daughter. So everytime henrietta comes here, he does his best to comfort her.

He pulled her a little closer to his body and let her sleep untill about eight or nine-o-clock. He then moved some hair from her sleeping face with his free right hand and pulled her closer to him. He shook her a little and whispered,"henrietta, its time to get up, come on. Its a new day so wake up," in her ear. Henrietta gave a small yawn and slowly opened her eyes. After seeing gohan she just cutely snuggled up tighter into gohan's chest because she was too tired.

Sighing, gohan gave her a little shake and she woke up. Sitting up tiredly, henrietta rubbed her right eye lazily, trying to get the sleep out of her. Looking back at gohan after she felt awake, she blushed relising she was sleeping on his bare chest with him knowing. Still a little embaressed, she got up off of the relaxing bed and wrapped a blanket around her womenly form. She blushed even more redder when she saw gohan stand up and and strench, making all his defined and big muscles become flexed and moved.

Deciding to leave the embarressing situtation she said," well ok. Gohan, i want you to change into your formal training gi for the trip we are taking, ok," as gohan stopped streching. Gohan gave her a look that said 'what trip'. Henrietta sighed knowing her familiar forgot everything about the trip and said," remember that trip to the tristain magic academy for the anual familiar exibition."

Her familiar said 'ohhh yeah' as a look of rememberance came across his face as he remembered that meeting they had last time. Gohan's eyes then narrowed towards her as he said," i remember now, but why do you want to go now instead of all the other years," he said remembering something else. A sweat drop formed on the back of her head as she just started mumbling giberish, trying to come up with an excuse.

Gohan then gave her a soft, pleading look and she melted like any other girl. She sighed and and said," it is because i want to see a friend that i haven't seen in a long time," she said hoping again he would drop it. He nodded, acepting her answer and said," well, we better get dressed,"with a smile. Henrietta nodded and they split their seperare ways. Gohan sighed as he thought ' i knew i forgot something. Damn this will be a long two days' he thought as he started changing into his formal gi. He had no idea how bad these those two days would be **(*VERY BIG EXTREAMLY EVIL SMILE* oh, i think it is finally time for some gohan torture. Sorry dende that you are in a comma and are going to miss this) **.

* * *

**AN HOUR OR SO LATER : NARRATOR P.O.V**

* * *

Gohan sighed as he headed for the carridge that would take them there. He had already capsulized his home because he didn't want some desperate nobles to think they can have some peeks at the princess because her strong familiar is far away, sleeping with the commoners.

Gohan was wearing his special gi as henrietta told him to. He could never again wear a suit because like his father, he hated them.

He was wearing a dark, black gi like piccolo's but it was in the shape of his fathers as it led to a very low V-shape and is sleeve-less. He had a red sash tied around his his waist, that were tied in a way that the two ends were seperate and were located in front if his legs, and two thick, red wristbands around his wrist.

He was wearing training boots like his father, but instead of yellow and blue, they were red and black. The red is the laces and the bottom part, while the black is the main color. He is also wearing a red, tight, short-sleeved training shirt that is located under the black finish it off, he is wearing piccolo's signature white cap, with the shoulder pads a bit smaller.

On the left shoulder pad is the royal family insignia, showing he is something important to the royal family. He has, in the spot on his left chest on his gi where a martial arts school should be, is instead the royal family personal guard. On the back of his cape is the official chevalier symbol, showing that he is a knight of the princess. To finish his outfit up, he was wearing his Z-fighter neckalace, that was actually the four-star dragonball, that he got when he became a Z-fighter.

He arrived at the carridge to meet the eyes of henrietta. He smiled. He couldn't help but notice how much henrietta changed over those short few years. She wasn't that little girl that that had little care in the world anymore. No, henrietta had grown into a beautiful, fine young lady.

She was at about the height of about five feet and six inches, about five inches shorter than gohan **(not really, but its my world and how much could four inches extra hurt)**. She has dark, purple hair that is between shoulder and neck lengh and is combed forward but is very natural looking, plus it is a little bit spiked downward **(i****n my opinion, either agree or don't) **,unlike when she was younger with her pony tail.

She brands soft blue, caring periwinkle eyes that showed nothing but innocence and happines that seemed to always gleam like they did at her younger years. Of course for gohan that is not the case. He had known henrietta for so long and well, he can see past those barriers of her beautiful eyes to see the the truth.

Henrietta is depressed and inhappy with her life and you can tell she only has a few people making her keep going. She wishes for a carefree life and to be able to take the happiness of millions off her shoulders. She has a light olive-ish skin color and fawless, soft skin like always.

Something that obviously did change was her body figure, because it was very womenly for someone her age. Her breast size had grown to an impressive size of about thirty-five to about thirty-six inches, give or take. The womenly curves of her hips also grew, now a-days the size of about twenty-three to about twenty-four inches.

Her buttock, to sound proper and not say ass or butt, had obviosly also grown with the rest of her body and now is the good size of thirty-four to about thirty-five inches**(none of these sizes are are about two or one inch bigger but hey, if her height grows then so those her body,so ha bitches. Oh man i've been watching too much smosh again... Nooooooooo!)**. All in all she had grown quite well.

She is currently wearing her trademark white dress that literally covered her whole body except for her hands, feet and her head. The dress actually expands outward from the waist to her feet the lower it goes. It actually looks like one part of the dress is covering the other because that is how it was made, and it leaves a kind of a upside down V shape, revealing some, not much though, of her legs.

The dress actually has purple jewlary at the top end of the dress, which happens to be her neck. The jewls are lined in a verticle position in the front of her neck, each three not to far from each other and the middle being the largest. She is also wearing her signature tiarra that wrapped around the half of her purple hair. It is the color of silver and has about the number of three purple jewls attached to it. One big one in the middle and two very small ones at the end, like the dress.

She is wearing white, silk leggings that are visible because of the way the dress in made and her usual white heels. To top it all off, she is wearing her important purple noble cloak with the tristain royal family insignia on the back. This cloak is held together by a fancy, big purple jewl. This was the women gohan saw before him.

Of course gohan had changed too, just not as much as henrietta. He had grown to the tall size of five feet and ten inches **(Not true, but he is one year younger than in the cannon) **. His muscle size was pretty big when he was eleven, but now it was fifty percent more defined and one-hundred percent bigger, it is actually estimated to be three times as large as before. This is mostly because of his tall body **(Yes he is much more muscular than in the cannon, actually about the muscle size of veggeta after buu, kidding. He is much more muscular)**.

He has tall broad shoulders that match perfectly with his godly, chistled eight-pack and chest. He has perfectly chisled jaw bones and perfect sized cheek-bones to match it. He has serious, soft, hurt, though hidden, naive black onyx eyes that hide many huge secrets. He has rectagular strong black raven like eyebrows that can either be in a innocent upside-down happy face, or in a serious and deadly and strong rectagle pointed down-ward in between.

He has thick, long and super spikey black raven hair that is naturally pointed upwards. It is though leaning a bit to his left side, unlike when it was all crazy and pointed in every direction. He also has one bang of his hair naturaly located between his eyes.

The bang is thick,spikey and long as it reaches to about past his nose. It first goes straight down between his eyes but then turns comepletly to a forty-five degree angle **(For those idiots, that is half of ninety degrees) **when it reaches his nose. After it reaches the right end of his jaw, it stops in a small-ish sharp point. He has re-grown his good old' son family naive and innocent personality after losing his quilt, but his personality can turn into a dagger sharp enough to kill Friza, and dangerous enough to scare the perfect cell now a days.

He walked up to hentietta and said in a cheery way," henrietta, i am completely ready to go on this trip. Capsule and everything." She smiled sweetly and told the carridge driver they were ready. Henrietta got inside the carridge with two other servents.

Gohan then said," I think i'll follow you guys in the air. I just need some space to think to myself." Henrietta smiled a knowing smile and told they were ready to go. Lisining to his princess, he pull the reins of the unicorns and they were off. Gohan watched as all the knights and protectors of the princess followed the glamorous carridge.

After they left, Gohan yelled for something we all know and love..."FLYING NIMBUUUSSS!" Gohan still couldn't believe that the silly orange cloud was so loyal, that it even went across another dimension for its pure-hearted master. He jumped on top of the orange cloud that only let the purehearted ride it to and told it to follow the fancy carridge with his master. The cloud got about two-thouand feet in the air, while following the carrigde at a nice, slow, steady pace.

Gohan would have abouy three hours to himself in the air. His mind started drifting back to the thing that pursuaded him to come as he looked at his familiar rune on his left forarm. If you would look at your palm and then lower, that was where his forarm would be found.

It was in the the shape of a dragon was in the shape of shenrong, and was the color of pitch black with red eyes. It was quite thick and actually moved up his forarm in a spiral-like way, covering his whole forarm. The eyes were near his palm, and the tail was near his elbow. These runes were very strange with strange powers.

One day when he trained himself to hard and was stuck in the desert because he had no power it happened. The runes started glowing golden yellow from the tail and moving up slowly untill it reached the eyes, which started glowing white. During the whole time it happened, he started to recieve extra energy from out of now where. After he is at twenty-five percent power, the glow dies down and disapears. This, he wants to find out about, and his mind went into deep thought on how he was found in this situation because of the damned runes.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: ROYAL PALACE AFTER MEETING NARRATOR P.O.V**

* * *

Gohan was absolutly determained not to go. He didn't want to be around a bunch of cocky, weak nobles that had no respect for those supposivly 'lower' than them. He knew if he saw one noble to treat a person like a dog, his saiyan anger would get the better side of his mind out and he would blast that nobles cocky little head. He sighed for the millionth time and tried to convince the princess next to him for the billionth time.

"Henrietta, please i'm begging you. I don't want to go. I know regular nobles aren't kind and sweet to everyone and if my saiyan temper gets unleashed... well... alot of noble's will go back to class burned and bloody," said gohan in a pleading tone, hoping for once again for his puppy dog face to work. It didn't. Henrietta gave him a glare, which she rarely does and said one simple answer." No, you are going,"she said a little annoyied.

Gohan was wondering why he had to go and decided finally to ask,"why do you even want to go to then?" Henrietta turned a little nerviuos but found herself answering in the most annoying way, which would start the most annoying argument.

"Two reasons,"she said in a monotone style voice.

"What two reasons," asked gohan. He was physically losing his mind.

"What reason's,"asked henrietta innocently. Her plan was to stall him long enough untill they got to her room.

"I don't know, the reason why your making me go to this 'little trip',"said gohan literally seeping annoyence in his words. He wanted this over before they got to her room.

"Ohhhh..." she said trialing off. She was determained to by as much time as possible.

"Ohhh yeah. Ok now tell me now why must i go,"gohan almost yelled. He was fighting the urge to scream loud enough to crack the walls.

"I can't. It's a secret,"saud henrietta innocently. All they had to do know was climb the rest of the stairs up and the room would be a few feet away.

"Can you just tell me!" Gohan screamed, a vein on his head appearing.

"Well i can tell you one,"she said slowly. They were just a few staircases from the top and she was buying as much time as she could.

"Well,"gohan said waiting. They were almost to the top.

"Well what,"she said. They had reached the top and henrietta was silently praying they would make it there without her telling her secret reasons. That was untill she saw the soft, pleading look gohan was giving her when she was three feet away from the door and melted. She decided she would tell him one of the less important secret.

"*Sigh*ok ill tell you. We are going because we are going to find out what that rune means. This is the first time i am free and old enough for both of us, together, can figure it out." She hoped it would be over when gohan gave her an understanding look but she was wrong.

Gohan then got an excited face and grabbed her shoulders lightly and said,"ok i will go now, but i want to know the second reason." Henrietta was visibly nervous and did the first thing that came to mind to distract him and escape **(don't blame her, remember nervious people don't think well)**. Henrietta kissed Gohan. Both of them instantly freezed up when henrietta's soft lips touched gohan's soft but tough lips. They stood there for what seemed like hours until henriettas brain came back to life and she ran to her room, blushing a storm.

Gohan was still frozen by those long seconds, mostly from confusion. He floated back downstairs, taking the long way to his room. Nothing was on his mind but that kiss. He fell asleep completely forgetting everything but that kiss. He fell asleep with strange dreams.

* * *

**SAME DAY: HEADING TOWARDS THE ACADEMY NARRATIVE P.O.V**

* * *

Gohan awoke out if his thoughts when the nimbus slowing down. Gohan looked around to notice they were very near to the academy. Gohan laughed a little relizing with all his thinking, those three hours passed by very quickly.

It was around one-o-clock and the sun was still pretty high. Deciding to fly by himself for the next four minutes till he got there and strated talking to the cloud. Telling nimbus he would fly on his own, he jumped off the fluffy cloud.

He went a little higher up untill he could touch some clouds and speeded to the academy before the caridge got. He stopped a few hundred feet above the academy and stood straight with his arms bended, as if to power up**(I don't know, they did that in the anime did whatever)**.

He was not surpised to see all the students surroundind the entrance to the school in which the carridge would arrive in. What did surpise him was a young, tall teen with clothing that looked from his world. Plus the fact he has raven hair like gohan and that was literally the first time since he got here that gohan saw anyone with that color hair in six years. Upon all that thinking, gohan was pulled out of his thoughts by the cheering of the nobles.

He looked down and saw the carridge had just entered the academy. Deciding to make a big entrance when henrietta got out of the carridge, gohan powered up to be ready **(yes, all that time training got gohan's saiyan side out, so he is cocky)**. From anyone inexperianced with ki (all the noble's below him) it would seem as if he was on fire by white flames.

So, gohan waited untill henrietta got out of the carridge, started waving around kindly and got off of the carridge before he made his precense known. He then flew down slowly (for gohan) leaving a bright light of white as he made his way to henrietta. He stopped at about two-hundred feet to get a good view. He saw henrietta was still waving around and thats when he saw it. He saw about twenty nobles with deadly look that said 'i need to get a peek at that' or 'damn, she's fine'.

Gohan smirked as he started making twenty ki balls on his finger tips. Its not that he likes to hurt regular nobles, well maybe a little, it was just that those nobles have to learn something. Perverts get hurt **(This is especially true for saito) **. Gohan teleported right behind henrietta and he could literally hear her sigh when she felt his power.

This was different for every one as they gasp at seeing an extreamly buff man surronded in white flames. That is when gohan released his tiny ki balls to the faces of those twenty pervert nobles. Every person's jaw dropped as they saw the man raise his hand, and twenty of the strongest nobles in the school were pushed back ten feet away. Gohan on the other hand was smiling happily to get rid of the perverts on the inside. He motioned to the princess with his head and they walked forward to the headmaster of this 'so called academy'.

"Osman, its good to see you old pervert. Ignoring that i don't want to spend anymore time than i have to. The princess might want to stay here a while, but i will probably blow some noble heads for how they act. So show henrietta to her room and ill find a place to pop my caspule. Understood,"spoke gohan in an impatient tone.

Osmand nodded quickly and started showing henrietta to her room while henrietta started apoligizing for gohan's actions. Gohan on the other hand was looking around for a good spot to call a temporary home where he would have a good spot to keep an eye on the princess.

That was stopped when those perverts got back up and said the dumbest thing they could have said in the planet. "We challenge you worthless commenor the a fight/dual,"they said in almost perfect unison. Gohan spoke after yawning," fine where. I won't even have to move and you'll run away like the perverts you are."

Every pervert literally had smoke coming out of there ears after he spoke and one idiot blond guy with a rose **(You knew this would happen) **spoke with pure hatred. "Meet us at vestri court and prepare for your doom peasent. Don't be late,"he said in a mocking nodded and they were off, bragging to everyone about how they eould win twenty to one.

Gohan was about to head over there when the man with raven hair and earth clothes spoke to him. "Hey man, be careful. I had to fight one of those nobles before and i came out barely alive so...be careful,"he said akwardly.

"What is your name?"asked gohan. He just wanted to beat the craP out of those nobles but was intreged by this young man.

"Saito Hiraga," the man said, obviously confused by the question. This caught gohan's interest.

"Wait, that is a japanese name...isn't it?"gohan asked with surprisement. The other man was more surprized that he knew about his home country

"Yes, how did you know!"he said with hopeful excitment. That was when gohan remembered the fight and decided to continue this later.

"I'll tell you later but i got a fight to get to. Got to get ready to kick some cocky noble ass right!" Gohan said, his saiyan instinct kicking in. When they came, only pain and more pain can be seen toward his enemies.

Saito smiled at seeing the blood lust for a fight appear in gohan's eyes and wished him luck. Gohan said goodbye to the strange guy and that they should talk later. With that done, cracking his fist in anticipation, the demi-saiyan powered down to be able to have SOME fun in this 'fight'. Gohan smirked as he continued his way to the vestri court, ready to bring pain.

**This is where i said i was to tired to continue to write, but i relize i was just lazy so here is the 'fight' and the rest i had planned to write that day.**

* * *

**VESTRI COURT, FIVE MINUTES LATER: NARRATOR P.O.V**

* * *

An eerie, strangely calm wind blew over the sight of where a supposed commoner would be killed. Almost the entire student body of the Tristain Magic Academy were surronding twenty of the strongest students at the school. They were all acting like nobles, bragging about how they would beat/kill the commoner/peasant/fallen noble that tarnished there pride. Everybody was cheering for the fight, most of them looking for the beating of a commoner.

Said 'commoner' had just arrived at the court after getting lost. He was quick to find it when his saiyan ears caught all the noise coming from said location.

Apon getting there, gohan wasn't surprised to see almost all the students surronding the perverts. He should have expected it because literally all the school heard the blond idiot challenge him. So wanting to just end this as quick as possible, he just flew over the noble heads and landed in front of the perverts.

Everyone there was surprised when the commoner levatated over their heads, but pushed it aside because it just confirmed their mind that he was a fallen noble. The blond idiot walked up in from of his counterparts and spoke.

"I am surprised you actually showed up, i thought a commoner like you would run away. You sure did take your sweet time. But non the less, i shall be your first opponent and i will crush you. Prepare to face my fiery commoner. I am Guiche De Gr-"said guiche before gohan cut him.

"Yada,yada,yada,yada. Are you going to talk or are you going to fight,"said gohan with a smirk as his saiyan side started taking over. Guiche turned red with rage and said," fine, but you have sealed your fate."

"Ok, but i warn you, once you see a fraction of my power, you will all run away like little babies," gohan said, making all the perverts get red with rage. They were so mad, they all abandoned the original plan and every single one of them launched their strongest attack.

Water, ice, fire earth, wind and whatever else hit gohan right at the same time, creating a dust that covered the whole court and the laugh of twenty nobles could be heard in the cloud of silence. Each of them were boasting about how that idiot commoner had gotten what he deserved or how tgeir pride was was untill the dust cleared away and instead of seeing the horror if a bloody pulp, they saw something worst.

Right inside in a small crator stood the supposively dead commoner. There he stood, unfazed by an attack that not even a square class mage could survive. The figure the got into a crouch of sort and all hell started happening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the figure as every object/person within thirty feet of him got pushed away by a tremondios force. His hair started flashing gold as a powerful aura of flaming gold started surronding the man. His eyes started flashing from onyx to teal as his hair started to stand even more on its points. With one more earth shattering scream, blinding light covered everything and everything near him was pushed back.

What now stood before the nobles could be considered a god. A man with pure golden hair stood in the place of the raven haired one. He branded cold teal eyes with one menacing, pointed golden bang hanging in between his eyes. His already big muscles got even bigger and were extreamly buff. His hair stood more wild, not just going straight up, but with a few strands going a little bit more outward. His body was surronded in pure, violent golden flames that hugged his body. Not just that, but lightning literally sparked around his body as he stood.

To put things lightly, the perverts were scared shitless. First this commoner survived all there strongest attacks like it was nothing, and then he just seemed to become even more deadly and stronger. The godly figure spoke in a voice that screamed of cruelness and power.

"Now that you have seen ny true power, i will end this quick," and he vanished in thin air. The selected nobles didn't even get to piss there pants because the next thing they knew, they were knocked half a second, the man reappeared and rhe bodies of the twenty nobles hit the floor in sync, like they were all dead.

They were not because gohan didn't want to kill them, just teach them a lesson. With that done, he slowly lifted in the air, put two fingers to his forhead and dissapeared. This was the second time a 'commoner' had beat a noble, and everyone was shocked, espicially one certain raben haired teen that had japanese blood in him.

* * *

**Do you love it, hate it? Tell me. Sorry for not writting for a while but i am back. **


End file.
